


The New Girl

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite underestimates a new addition to his master's guardians. Endymion enjoys the show. <i>Happy birthday Endymion!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The New Girl  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/PGSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set after season two of BtVS and during the past life of PGSM.

It was all Endymion could do to keep from breaking out in laughter at the spectacle before him; as it was, he simply stared in abject shock. Kunzite, _leader_ of the shitennou, was getting his butt handed to him by a tiny blonde girl not even half the size of the youngest shitennou, Jadeite.

It had started fairly benign; the new girl _(What was her name again, Anne? Some of his subjects had the strangest names!)_ had come to their training session. Apparently she'd been granted permission to help the shitennou with the charge of guarding him. She'd subsequently been informed by the elder shitennou that he would need to assess her hand to hand combat skills. The girl had been resistant to it, and tried to say no, but Kunzite had insisted or else told her to forget becoming a guardian and to join the lowest ranks of the army. Then, with that tone and that smirk that Endymion absolutely detested with all his might, Kunzite had added that obviously she was afraid and incapable of standing up against someone of his own skills.

Now the heavenly king was paying for his attitude. Relishing the sight, Endymion, another of his guardians Nephrite beside him, leaned forward in his seat to watch as the battle raged. While the pair had started out hand to hand, somewhere along the line the girl had managed to steal the sword Nephrite always carried from his belt, forcing Kunzite to draw his own weapon. Surprisingly, she'd matched him move by move, just as skilled _(if not more so)_ with the blade than the older man. Even as he watched, she spun away from a strike that could have beheaded her were the fight serious, bringing her own weapon up to send Kunzite's sword clattering away. Before he could recover, the girl charged, keeping her blade low and to the side, and drove her shoulder into his chest. Kunzite was sent sprawling and within seconds the tip of her sword was at his throat.

The prince of earth let out a mighty whoop of joy, his grin wide as he jumped up from his seat. He didn't care how strange her name was, that girl deserved a _medal_ for besting Kunzite like that! Rushing over to where the girl was walking quickly away from his fallen guardian, Endymion smirked.

"Kunzite. How many times must I say it? That reckless sword won't hit anyone."

"What do you mean?" Nephrite stepped up by his master's side, a smirk on his own face as he joined in the ribbing. "He probably would have knocked his enemy down."

"No, Nephrite. First, his sword must be the sword that survives."


End file.
